By way of example, this kind of method is described in French patent application FR 2 810 769 in which a user must manually identify control marks belonging to said objects, which marks may be points, segments, straight lines, arcs, outlines, edges, etc., in each image, thus requiring the user to possess simultaneously: plenty of time; thorough knowledge of anatomy in order to locate the control marks precisely; great accuracy; and good subjective estimation of the bias effects of projection. This large amount of human intervention is particularly limiting on the reproducibility of the reconstruction whenever it is performed by personnel that is not highly specialized.